Deery
by IET
Summary: Title subject to change; is yaoi. Sasuke wasn't expecting to find her while he was scouting the area now he wasn't sure finding her was a blessing or a curse. Gender-bender so I guess not really yaoi. Don't know about the progress of this one, but REVIEW!


DO Not own except PLOT! thank you, please review!

Deer-chan

Cold; Dark; Ominous; Lonely; Foreboding; The room, more of a cage than anything, that she was in was small and cramped with a solid iron door with a one foot by two inch slot cut in the bottom where her food was served and another slot one and a half feet from the top of the giant door for her captures to look in and check on her. She had been there for as long as she could remember, which in truth wasn't very long, possibly a year or longer, but she did have a strong enough instinct that told her she had been there much longer than that; but to the definite length of time was indeterminable. Her mind had raced through dozens of possibilities and only came up with a few definite possibilities that were slowly pieced together by eavesdropping on her captures as they stood outside her door when they thought she was asleep.

She knew for a fact that her current form was not her natural one, for there were several injection points and scars from surgeries that she couldn't really remember that covered every inch of her that she could see. And she had a tail, claws, and ears that sat atop her head. This she knew was not normal of any female based off the one that came to her at times to give her more injections that made her incredibly tired.

She knew that if she were not to escape her prison soon she would be used for great evil which led her to her next conclusion.

She knew she was incredibly powerful. She could feel it coursing through her veins; and even at times, when she concentrated hard enough during a battle of trying to escape the clutches of her captures, she could feel that power gather in her wherever she wanted to dispel her captures from. But it was too concentrated and often left her exhausted.

That led her further to conclude that she had to escape, somehow, and find someone to help her control the monster of power inside her. And so she planned and she plotted until she came up with a solid enough plan that would get her out of her prison and it would be soon, all she had to do was wait for the right moment.

When her room door opened, she knew that was the moment she had been waiting for all along and finally her long awaited escape plan had sprung. She acted quickly leaping from her spot on the side where the door opened to behind the one who was entering and knocked them out, dragging them into the room and searching them for anything that might be useful. There was a weighty object with a handle and long sharp blade hidden in a covering that she slipped into the rope holding her tunic closed, hoping that would be enough to hold the foreign object there. She also found a satchel filled in neat rows with different colored liquids but each with the same symbol on it; the symbol, she knew, signified that the vials were filled with toxic chemicals that would likely kill whoever ingested them. The last thing she found was a ring of keys that she hoped wouldn't be needed since it didn't seem like there was a master key amongst the dozens of keys.

The last thing she took were the persons shoes, even though they were a size too small, it was better than stepping on something sharp or otherwise harmful to her feet should she step on anything. Taking her chances, she slipped out of her door and upon not running into anyone took off in the direction where she could smell a crispness that could only be described as fresh air, something she remembered from a distant memory along with a plump young man with reddish brown hair eating a bag of chips at her side as she lay on her back looking at what she could only now assume was the sky filled with puffy white things that seemed carefree and safe from the wicked world she was currently stuck in.

She kept up her pace, being sure to check around corners and use her sharp eyes to see the monitoring devices which she took the time to slowly urge her power towards thusly diffusing the danger of being caught on them, but it was a slow menial task that took a lot of her energy and concentration; she figured it was better than being caught though. As that fresh crisp scent got closer and she escaped the eyes of the guards, she sensed there was something wrong. Letting her instincts take over, she ended up down another dark hallway lit with sticks with their tips on fire. Through two unlocked doors and dodging down a hallway filled with traps, she came upon one solid door that she stopped in front of and puzzled over. There was something wrong with this as well and it wasn't until the shouts caught up to that she realized what it was; there was a monitoring device staring straight at her that she had overlooked because of her instincts. Cursing her, she pushed through the door with a wave of energy that left her feeling utterly depleted before the bright light before her blinded her; however she did not stop, she could not, not if she wanted to live, really live her life the way she had always imagined it: free.

She didn't stop moving until she could no longer hear the shouts of the men chasing after her; and even then she wasn't entirely sure they weren't because her ears were ringing at the loudness of their voices. She slipped down the tree she was leaning against a tree to catch her breath, and breathed in deeply before letting it out quietly and keeping low in the brush, she checked to make sure she still a hold of everything she managed to scavenge.

It was too sudden when she felt a presence envelope her; her instincts told her to keep her eyes shut and she had never ignored them before so she wasn't likely to start in that moment when her life could be in peril.

"You must be a very smart girl to know on instinct to keep your eyes closed." The voice was deep and distinctly masculine. She did not voice a reply or make any sound that indicated she had heard but he knew she had if the animal ears twitching atop her head were anything to go by.

Just as suddenly as her instincts flared danger they diminished to next to null, and deciding that meant it was safe she slowly blinked open her eyes only to be met with solid coal black ones that held malice, a stand-off attitude and hatred, but not towards her that much she could sense; it was a broad and yet very narrow hatred but what really had her captured was just how close the man's face was to her own. She did not have any good experiences with someone being that close and caused her to scramble away in haste putting a good ten feet between them as her hand instinctively landing to the handle of the weapon she had apprehended.

"You carry a sword as well but I do not think you know how to truly wield such a weapon…" His speech trailed of as he took in her confused look and watched as her gaze fell to wear her hands lay; her thumb on her left hand had popped loose the blade hidden in the cover and her right lay on the handle. It was at his comment that she finally spoke for the first time in actual words instead of screams of fright and terror.

"S-Sword? This is a sword…" Her words were stilted and unfamiliar on her tongue, her voice sounding oddly higher than she had originally expected.

"Yes that is a sword. You have the weapon yet you do not know its basic name, let alone if it has a name that it was blessed upon it by the owner and/or creator. Perhaps you are not as smart as I had originally thought." The man with the obsidian eyes fit perfectly in the pale white face framed by long bangs but short black hair.

She did not know how to reply to that as she had very little contact with anyone who had even a decent amount of respect for her personal space but she knew she must give some reply, her captors said so; at that she shook her head, those were cruel and unjust people who were intent on hurting her, this man was different; she could feel it. "I…I am afraid I do not know as much as perhaps someone my age should, whatever that may be."

"Hn, what is it with women not wanting to say there age?" The man sound genuinely annoyed with her avoidance of her age, so she figured she might as well tell.

"Forgive me but it is not a want for not telling but instead I do not know even roughly how old I am." She had at least managed that sentence without a stutter.

This only earned her a raised eye brow and the familiar look caused a low whine to rumble from her vocal chords. In a whimpering voice, her head bowed and eyes screwed shut as she knelt in her spot, she spoke frightened, "Forgive me. To disrespect you, I did not intend to do." The crunch of a twig snapping as the man drew closer caused a full body flinch followed by trembling as a low almost imperceptible keening noise reached his ears.

"Stop such foolishness." The trembling and noise stopped but she did not yield her begging position at his feet. "Stand," His one word command was obeyed immediately. "What was your intent before you stopped?"

"My-my intent?" Her confused look only earned her a glare and she decided she would tell this man what had happened in the last few minutes before meeting him, even if only to spare her life and newly acquired freedom as it was. "I was trapped in some underground vicinity as a captive experiment. I do not know how long I was kept or anything about myself really. It was only within the past two hours I had managed to escape. I had only stopped here to catch my breath after making sure it was safe for me to rest. I did not know of your presence, I was running on pure adrenaline and instinct before I had stopped." Her words were a bit rushed but she stuck to the main points she needed him to know so he would at least understand she had no wish to be captured once again.

"How do I know it wasn't an underground prison you had escaped from?"

"Prison? But it was a prison…" She trailed off confused; gasping at her newly found position of being pinned to a tree by her neck; she cast a confused glance at the man who was glaring at her angrily.

"So you are a convict? An escaped criminal whom I should feel no guilt in killing?" His words were empty and dark.

Her eyes widened at her mistake and frantically, she shook her head in denial. His grip tightened and she frantically tried to squeeze out the words before she lost consciousness from suffocation. "I had only meant it felt like a prison. I was lucky to have escaped…I…I was one of at least dozens of other people turned into these hideous hybrid creatures, injected with demons blood and a fusion stimulant to mold the cells to accept the 'generous donation'. Forgive me if I am delayed in certain words and there meanings, I have been cut off from the world and people since my capture and my memory was wiped of any detail from the life I had before, including most education. My speech is only this good because of the conversations I have eavesdropped on…" She trailed off because she did not know if she should continue or if she had talked too much.

"I know where you should go then…" His answer surprised her and she looked up startled as her eyes once more locked onto black obsidian. "You will come with me back to my home village. The leader there is a healer one of, if not the best, she will know what to do if your memory was wiped by a drug." She was in shock as he generously helped her to her feet. She was not used to such kindness. "But first I need to go get my team, there is also a river nearby our camp that you can wash up in; you can borrow a set of clothes from my one female compatriot." She nodded and followed behind the man whom she did not know if she could fully trust yet, but he certainly had her respect. The walk was long and after all her running and power use, she was exhausted and was practically stumbling over her own feet when they reached a clearing where there were three people whom she assumed were his comrades.

"Karin." The redheaded female with glasses and messy red hair snapped to attention when the man with obsidian eyes called to her. While his attention was focused elsewhere, she took her time to take in the other two. One was a great big beast of a man who looked like he could squish someone flat, but he had the gentlest look in his eyes when theirs met; like that of a protective older brother, she couldn't help but think. The other however had wild crazed eyes that scared her; they reminded her far too much of the one man she would have rather gone the rest of her life without seeing. He was a mixture of two people in one but that crazed look had been in both aspects. The man's companion had an obvious fetish with powerful swords it seemed as she watched him clean the sword laying across his lap from a careful distance away.

Turning her gaze back to the man, she realized she was being sized up by the female companion. Tilting her head at a slight angle she asked, "Did I do something wrong?" Her voice seemed to startle them all out of their stupors, and the redhead went to a tent nearby before coming back to her laden with clothes. The redhead deemed as Karin grabbed her hand and drug her off to the river nearby she had been told about by the mystery man.

"Strip and jump in." came the command; without hesitance she disrobed, dropping sword, tunic and satchel to the ground before jumping into the river. The cold that struck her as she plummeted into the water was a great shock and her tail stood on end. The gasp from the bank clued her in that it was seen and it had her shying away further into the water; a little too far it seemed because her feet slipped from the bottom and she flailed only to sink beneath the surface. When her feet touched bottom again she pushed off at an angle, hoping it was towards land; she broke the surface in time to hear Karin calling for her in a loud shrieking voice, not that she could call a name but she simply stuck with 'cat girl', just as she thought she had jumped far enough to reach the bottom once again, something swept her feet out from underneath her violently; what she would later learn of as the dangerous undertow.

She could hear the men approaching quickly to see what the fuss was about but was once more swept under as she tried to break the surface and farther away from shore than she was before; once again she repeated the process of sinking and kicking off hard from the bottom, except this time halfway to the surface she was knocked away and with it went her breath until she was suffocating, drowning. This was a new foreign concept, being smothered with water, choking every time she tried to breathe in, she coughed trying to dispel the water but only ended up inhaling more before her vision darkened and she knew nothing beyond that point.

The man with dark hair and even darker eyes who had found her had dived in for her after seeing her get swept away by the undertow for apparently the second time; he would reprimand Karin after he saved the "cat-girl", that was at least what Karin kept calling her. It was hard to see but with his Sharingan activated he could see her easily and with his chakra his was able to fight the undertow from carrying him along with her. He had forewarned Karin that she might not remember how to swim or even anything about the under water current that took many lives of those that were unaware of such things. Seeing her chakra outline, kicked off for her quickly and swept her up by the waist. Leaping from the water thanks to water repulsion due to his chakra, he ran across the small river and laid the girl he had just met down before stepping back to watch Karin perform CPR. It was at that point when he had a moment to look her over that he finally noticed the black ears and cat tail, as well as the many scars from surgeries and pin-holes from needles, laying limply beside the girl's body where it was clearly attached at the girls tailbone.

The coughing up of water shook him from his stupor and he knelt back down to place a towel laying on top of the clothes Karin had brought with her over the naked girl's form, uselessly shielding her from the eyes of his teammates as he was sure they had gotten as much of an eyeful as he had judging by Jugo's blush and Suigetsu's leering gaze traveling the length of the girl's now covered form greedily.

"Suigetsu," His strict tone caught the swordsman's attention immediately; however, it did not stop him from looking back as he walked back to the camp. Jugo looked towards him and giving a stiff nod, followed after his deranged teammate. The coughing had subsided by then and now there was only heavy breathing and chattering teeth. Seeing that the girl was otherwise okay, he turned his eyes onto the girl who was almost more trouble than she was worth. His gaze turned into a glare, and upon sensing the heated gaze Karin visibly cowed and turned a simpering look onto the dark haired man.

"Sasuke," She said his name in askance, knowing she had neglected a duty that he had trusted her with and she had ignored that trust in favor of her jealousy at the shabby but otherwise beautiful female that had appeared at her obsession's side upon them entering camp. The name however caused a stir out of the girl who had nearly drowned but there was no noise or words spoken so her presence was brushed off once more in favor of Sasuke.

"I don't need to tell you how deeply I seem to have misjudged your character. Do not ever make such a mistake again because of some stupid jealous idealism over me. I will not hesitate to kill you." The threat hung in the air creating a thick tension until the cat-girl sat up abruptly.

"Am I to be reprimanded as well?" The girl questioned her tone and eyes quick to be filled with fear.

"You have done nothing to warrant such a notion, unless you drowned on purpose." He replied back standing up from his uncomfortable crouched position. The girl shot him a look of confusion. "I thought not." And he turned his gaze back onto Karin. "Do as I requested the first time." He proceeded to walk away, heading back to camp to change out of his soaked garments.

"I'm sorry" Karin apologized, her head bowed in respect. But she did not wait for the cat-girl to accept the apology before she raised her head and caught the girl in a withering glare. "But do not think I will not fight for my precious Sasuke's affection."

"I did not know you two were so close. Forgive me; I must have crossed some unknown boundaries." This time the girl bowed her head low to her hands on the ground. Karin smiled brightly at that; this girl had no idea what the world was like and would be easy to manipulate. "Come on." She said as she stood and stripped in turn, grabbing the soap and wash rags before dragging the cat-girl back into the water, this time keeping her much closer to shore just to be safe.

"So where are you from?" Karin asked as she washed to girls back for her, before turning and let the girl do the same to her. The reply she got was one that surprised her and made her pry further. "What's your name?" Again she was met with answer of no knowledge. "Well this simply won't do then…You need something to be called; well you certainly have this whole frightened deer look so I think we'll just call you… Shika… Yep I like it, definitely suits you…" Karin didn't notice the look that crossed the girl's face at the name. It was a look that contained a great deal of pain from the tightly squeezed eyes to the hands wrapped in her hair at her temples. "Shika definitely suits you don'tcha think? Shika?" The last time the name was said it caused so much pain that the newly deemed Shika promptly passed out. Groaning in frustration, Karin rinsed them both off before carrying the newly deemed Shika over to the shore and drying them off before redressing, at which point Karin noticed how much… bigger… Shika was than her that the bra she had grabbed would be useless. Growling bitterly in jealousy, Karin dressed her without the one undergarment before summoning a shadow clone to carry Shika back to the camp site.

"What happened to Hotness?" Suigetsu asked, approaching the knocked out girl with a perverted leer.

"I don't know, probably passed out from complete exhaustion." Karin noted snippily adjusting her glasses. "She'll be one to watch for sure. There's a lot of chakra stored up in her that has burned up her pathways from being released too quickly at too high of a concentration." She added. Sasuke only nodded; it fit after all with what the cat-girl had told him. "And her name is Shika." The belated correction was directed at Suigetsu, but it caught the attention of each of the males who exchanged looks.

"Shika? Why Shika?" Suigetsu asked with a disgusted look at the slightly manly name.

"Because she reminded me of a frightened deer…it just seemed fitting, though I was wondering if a name more cat-like name was more fitting because of her ears and tail but I think Shika suits her much better." Karin declared proudly.

"So you chose the abbreviation of the M.I.A. ninja who disappeared during a mission as the name for this mysterious woman that our leader Sasuke found?" Jugo asked, trying to get Karin to see the error in deeming such a name suitable. Karin released a groan with a mumbled curse under her breath.

"Well it's too late now. She'll think it's odd if I just decide to change it after deeming it perfect for her." Karin reasoned.

"From what she has told me earlier when I first came across her, she was captured and experimented on and has no recollection of her past what-so-ever. The only problem with this reasoning is how to get a male into a female without serious repercussions." There was a slight hesitance before he continued with: "But there is one person I know of that had enough skill to accomplish such a feat without damaging the body too much…"The pause only lasted for a moment as they all answered the unasked question immediately.

"…Kabuto…"

"I thought you killed him and that snake freak…" Suigetsu said with a cocky smirk.

"I did… at least Orochimaru I know I killed…Kabuto had a chance of escaping at least and this whole dilemma reeks of that foul bastard." Sasuke answered, diminishing Suigetsu's arrogance with his own self-assured words.

"If that's the case, then we must tread carefully. We do not know or sense any ill intentions from her however it would be stupid for ninjas such as ourselves to disregard the possibility of a trap" Jugo answered smartly and they all agreed with him unanimously for a change, and it was with that agreement that their guest decided to awake from her slumber.

"Glad to see you could join us again." Jugo was the first to greet Shika as her eyes opened blearily which she slowly blinked to refocus. The original Team Hawk's member's eyes met one last time, all coming to one silent agreement: The first stop when they got back to the village would be Lady Tsunade's office.

"Thank you kindly, Jugo. It is good to be awake again, for longer this time I hope." She said with a small grin as she sat up slowly, her back stiff from lying on the ground. The awkward feel to the air caused her tail and ears to shift as it became uncomfortable to sit still. _It__seems__Suigetsu__had__decided__to__break__the__ice__with__a__pickup__line._

"_So when can I return my sword to your sheath?" The one-liner caused only confusion with the recently named cat-girl but it gained a decidedly different reaction from each of his teammates: he got a shriek of distain and a stinging slap from Karin, a stern reprimanding look from Jugo and a glare from Sasuke. 'So our leader is taken with her, this will be fun then.' he thought as he only laughed before going back to the task he had been at before said leader had gotten back with the cat-girl: cleaning his sword._

_The recently deemed Shika, realized that she was dressed in unfamiliar clothing as the group dispersed back to whatever they needed to do before they had met her. Looking down, she took in her new clothing; the redhead had given her a form fitting black tank with a semi-baggy wire-mesh shirt and black trousers with the shoes she had stolen off the guard before she left her prison. She decidedly liked the look and found it familiar and comforting but there was something on her arm that she had not noticed before that moment; it was a strange red mark that she felt held a certain amount of significance…somewhere. She also felt that it was as unique to her as the pulsing power inside her._

_She decided then that perhaps she would inquire the leader of the group about their whereabouts, not that it held much significance but it might later. As she approached the man she now respectfully knows as Sasuke, she seen his back stiffen at her approach. She kneeled down at his side, sitting with her feet flat beneath her._

"_Sasuke, sir?" She inquired politely._

"_Just Sasuke will do…" he replied sounding rather distracted._

"_Right, so Sasuke…Where are we?"_

"_We are not all that far from my home village, just outside its surrounding forest perimeters…" Sasuke answered, his voice empty and revealing nothing of his inner turmoil as he mulled over the possibilities of his team's recently acquired companion._

"_So we will be leaving for there soon, I take it?" She inquired further._

"_Yes, we head out as soon as we pack up camp." At this there was hustle-and-bustle behind them, the other three members of Sasuke's team working quickly to breakdown camp._

"_What is going to happen to me when I reach your village?"_

"_Hopefully, we will get passed the main gate easily enough and only have to deal with an explanation acceptable to our leader." Sasuke replied with a sour look._

"_Perhaps it would be best to simply speak the truth? If my story is to be told honestly to anyone, surely it should be to your leader, yes?" Sasuke replied to her inquiry with a nod as he stood to face Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin to see that the campsite had indeed been properly disposed of and what was salvageable was kept before he turned in another direction and tossed a short reply over his shoulder before leaping off with a burst of chakra. _

"_Time to go, try and keep up…" The rest of the team and Shika followed him as he led the way to their destination._

_Sasuke could tell that the speed he had set out was merely child's play to the mysterious girl as she made it clearly apparent that she had no trouble with keeping up the murderous pace he had set out. Karin was showing obvious signs of trouble to which a simple nod at Jugo had Karin up on his back and the team kept moving. Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke called a break as he had started to feel the strain on his system that left no doubt that the others had as well. However, when turning to check on the mystery girl to see how she was fairing he found her standing casually off to the side of the others perfectly at ease._

'_Exactly how far did she run before I came across her…' he wondered as he approached her. As he did so, he noticed something he had not before on her left bicep. It was a symbol he had not been expecting to see on anyone other than a fellow Konoha ninja; the symbol for the ANBU squad was a stark contrast between the white of her skin and the black of her clothing. This discovery only served to support the hypothesis put together early by him and his team: This was no ordinary female but was, in fact, the missing Shikamaru Nara that disappeared during a reconnaissance mission on Orochimaru and Kabuto's whereabouts. That meant that he had indeed been experimented on and the result was the female standing before with her head upturned and her eyes on the sky._

_Sensing his presence approach however her eyes discontinued their examination of the cloudy sky and locked with his. Surprise filled her eyes before disappearing with recognition; it seems she was still uncomfortable with the approach of anyone. "Did you need something, Sasuke?" The man in question simply shook his head as an answer before turning back towards the desired direction before taking off again with no other warning to his other teammates or Shika._

_It took another hour before they finally reached the main entrance to the village. The guards seemed to pay them little attention, but Sasuke knew better from experience that the way Kotatsu and Izumo were sitting was no coincidence. The alert of their arrival with a guest had already been sent to the leader of the village the moment they stepped within the duo's range of sensing chakra. How it had been done, Sasuke would probably never know but the thought of ever finding out was shaken from his mind as he had more pressing matters to think about before they reached the village leader's tower._

_Another fifteen minutes and they were waiting outside the door for the assistant, Shizune, to grant them access to meet with the leader. Before any of them could get too impatient, not that any of them would voice it besides perhaps Suigetsu, the door was opened and a firm 'enter' reached them and so they followed orders and filtered one-by-one into the room where a busty blonde woman sat behind a desk with a bottle of sake nearly hidden amongst the stack of paperwork._

_Sasuke bowed respectfully or at least as much of a bow as he was willing to give anyone no matter their status of authority, which was realistically a simple inclination of his head. "I see an unfamiliar face amongst your group, Uchiha…" The woman commented as she stared blatantly at the girl with cat ears and tail swishing gently behind her as she shifted to her other foot as the stare she was receiving was making her uncomfortable. _

_The girl cast a glance amongst the people whom she had been accompanying but when no one spoke up she figured they were leaving it open for her to explain._

"_Forgive me, ma'am, for not introducing myself sooner." She said respectfully bending at the waist. The blonde woman snorted in derision at the title given to her._

"_You'll do yourself a great favor if you never address me by that again." Her stern look caused the girl to nod quickly in acquiescence. "You may address me as Lady Tsunade." She said picking of her bottle of rice wine and taking a generous sip._

"_Lady Tsunade then, I'm sorry for my disrespect," Her apology was waved off and she continued, curious at the behavior from the woman who was supposed to be leading an entire village. "I could not introduce myself earlier because I know not who I am. I have no recollection of my old life, my memory only of waking in a small dark room in some underground facility. It appears as though I am some experiment, one of a handful that I know of, though this conclusion took me sometime to reach because I had no contact with the outside world besides the people who drugged me." She could tell that though the woman leader appeared inebriated she was fully aware of her surroundings and each word the mystery girl said._

"_I could not tell you where this facility I was held captive in is at nor can I tell you the identity of the one that created and transformed me into what I am. But I can tell you that whatever was done to me has given me a foreign power; 3.6 times less power than that of the nine-tailed demon I've only heard faint whispers about. This was done by injecting me with the demon's blood and some type of fusion stimulant to ease the process. The only reason I know is because I awoke during the process." This revelation caused a noticeable shift in the air and Shika watched as Lady Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "It is also under the assumption that there is a possibility of a past enemy being behind my current state. Would you like to explain further Sasuke?" She did not need to see his nod to know that he would be continuing and she could tell that what she had alluded to had not went unheard by Lady Tsunade._

"_She is correct when she says that we as a team believe that the one behind this is a known enemy. We believe the only one with enough audacity and skill to pull this task off is none other than Kabuto." The revelation caused a coldness to take over the air._

"_How is that possible?" Tsunade's voice was cold and clipped as she downed another glass._

"_I was only able to dispose of your former teammate if you recall." Sasuke said snootily._

"_If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion…" The girl waited until the blonde woman gave her the go-ahead. "If it is possible to fuse two entities together perhaps it is possible that this Kabuto character that you speak of is behind my current state. The one who was performing my fusion was two separate entities forced together, and there were signs that there was a dominance battle raging between them. So perhaps the one whom was thought to be dead is now one with the one with enough skill to transform me…"_

"_The implications you are making are quite deadly, and unfortunately quite likely. However, I need to know what you can remember from before waking up mid-procedure." Tsunade deduced._

"_I'm afraid there is nothing I know of about that past. I know I have a high strategic intelligence, that this form I am in feels foreign and unnatural, and that I simply had to escape the underground compound I was being held at or I would be used to bring about the destruction of many lives and homes." Shika said firmly and Tsunade could detect no lies so she decided that this girl would undergo a full examination including that of her brain which she declared to the room._

"_The rest of you are dismissed until I require you further." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand and Team Hawk left her office, leaving the cat-girl to stand anxiously awaiting what was coming next. "Let's get this ball rolling then. We'll start with the basics, including a full physical, blood tests, urine samples, fingerprints and the like before moving onto the brain scanning process." Lady Tsunade announced as she drug the girl out of her office and in the general direction of the hospital with her assistant following close behind them._


End file.
